


A Trip to Barrow's

by alesca_munroe



Category: Unseen (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, siblings being siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesca_munroe/pseuds/alesca_munroe
Summary: Harriet Winter sees all sorts walk into Barrow's.  The LaValle twins aren't the strangest she's seen this week.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	A Trip to Barrow's

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs more love and I fully intend to keep writing for it until the staff here finally categorize it

Barrow's gets all sorts of people coming in. At nearly six years working there, almost one year as an assistant manager, Harriet has seen new magicians, old hands, the occasional fae, and one person Charlie told her later was a dragon. The point is, Black Star personnel aren't the strangest Harriet has ever seen come through the doors. They aren't even the oddest this _week_.

"Oh, would you look at this?"

"Don't get distracted, Edmond; I only have a half hour for lunch."

"Oh, what's the point of being the boss if you can't give yourself a long lunch once in a while?"

"The  _ point _ of being one of the seven heads is-"

"Now, now, the lecture is entirely unnecessary."

"Is it? Because I feel like this is one I've repeated.  _ Many times. _ "

The man chuckles. "What are you even looking for, Addison?"

"The new edition of the book we used back in the day."

"He'll be going to the Academy soon enough, and you've done wonders with his control already."

"I want him at least somewhat prepared for Greerson."

" _ No one _ is prepared for Greerson."

"Can I help you?" Harriet interrupts before the woman, Addison, apparently (one of the Black Star heads? Harriet needs to brush up on her knowledge of the organization, but they're bloody secretive, the lot of them) can choke Edmond LaValle. Agent LaValle comes in on occasion, purely to wander around and every so often buy something whimsical and not likely for work. Harriet can't imagine how Black Star would make use of a music box whose tune changed with the mood of the room, or a keychain puzzle that came apart differently every time.

"Hello, Harriet," Agent LaValle greets her cheerfully. "My younger sister-"

"Only twenty-six minutes."

"Still counts. She's looking for a certain book, if you have a moment to help us find it."

Harriet finds the book for them, and is utterly unsurprised when Agent LaValle also brings a mechanical fish that swims through the air to the counter. Ms LaValle is neither surprised nor amused. "Really, Edmond."

"Don't tell me you don't think it's charming."

"I think if you let it loose during a staff meeting, I'll send you to the outpost in Nunavut."

Agent LaValle smiles indulgently but stops needling her anyway. Harriet rings up their purchases and bids them a good afternoon. The LaValle twins say goodbye and head for the exit. Agent LaValle is limping slightly, but never when his sister can see. Ms LaValle pulls out her car keys before they reach the door, and Harriet sees a familiar puzzle keychain.

Then Charlie comes in, and Harriet forgets about the LaValle twins in favour of showing him the newest hermetics book


End file.
